1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for preventing misregistration from occurring due to a change of thicknesses of an intermediate transferring member in a color image forming apparatus using the intermediate transferring member whose thicknesses are periodically varied, a recording material bearing member and an electrostatic image bearing member.
2. Related Background Art
In the case of an image forming apparatus using the electrophotography, a color image forming apparatus capable of forming a color image has been popular with users.
In the case of an electrophotographic color image forming apparatus, the following systems are used: a system for superimposing a plurality of toner images on an intermediate transferring member, a system for superimposing a plurality of toner images on a recording material born by a recording material bearing member and a system for superimposing a plurality of toner images on an electrostatic image bearing member. Moreover, belt-shaped intermediate transferring member, recording material bearing member and electrostatic image bearing member are widely used because they have a high versatility of arrangement in an image forming apparatus.
Furthermore, the belt-shaped intermediate transferring member, recording material bearing member and electrostatic image bearing member are frequently manufactured in accordance with a centrifugal molding method or a manufacturing method including a step of being rolled by a roller-shaped member because they have a high manufacturing convenience.
However, when using the belt-shaped intermediate transferring member, recording material bearing member or electrostatic image bearing member, a toner image is not formed on a desired position of the intermediate transferring member, recording material born by a recording member or electrostatic image bearing member manufactured by the above-described method and a problem occurs that the so-called misregistration occurs because a relative position of each toner image follows a desired position.